


Kinktober #7

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barba/Carisi/Holmes - toys, spanking, edging (Barba receiving)
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes, Rafael Barba/Isaiah Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #7

Holmes opened the door, stepping aside as Carisi breezed past him into the apartment. “Congratulations, Counselor,” he laughed as he closed the door.

“I won,” Carisi said, passing Holmes and then whirling around to face him. “I _won_.” He was vibrating with excitement, practically bouncing. His hair was windswept, his face flushed pink, his blue eyes impossibly bright. He’d lost his jacket, tie, and vest, and his light blue shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and sleeves. “I mean, _we_ won. The, um. The case…” His gaze slid down Holmes’s body, from the ribbed white tank top to the low-slung khakis, all the way down to his bare feet, and Carisi’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. His eyes flicked back up to Holmes’s.

“You have every reason to be proud, Sonny.”

Carisi squinted one eye and pointed at him. “Did you say ‘congratulations’ when you opened the door?”

“I did. Did you think we wouldn’t have our ears to the ground?”

“No, but—Is Barba here?”

“He is. Hoping to do a little celebrating?” Holmes asked with a grin.

Carisi flushed impossibly darker. “I, um...I mean, I did hope maybe, I don’t know—” 

Holmes stepped forward into Carisi’s space. “You’re incredibly cute when you’re excited and flustered.” He ducked his head and brushed a kiss against Carisi’s parted lips. “And you know you’re always welcome.” He nipped lightly at Carisi’s lip before drawing back, smiling when Carisi tried to follow his kiss for a moment. “However, the truth is Rafael had a rough day.”

“Oh,”Carisi said, his forehead wrinkling in sudden concern. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. Just a little stressed. And the best way to help Rafael with stress? Is to give him something else to think about.”

“I’m not sure what—” Carisi started, faltering when he caught sight of Barba coming out of the bedroom in a dark red bathrobe. “Oh. Shit. _Shit_ ,” he exclaimed, looking suddenly mortified, “I’m interrupting, sorry.”

“Relax, Sonny,” Holmes said calmly, laying a hand on Carisi’s arm. “We were waiting for you.”

“O-oh,” Carisi said. He glanced between the two of them, licking at his lip before saying, “You knew I’d come here?”

“Hoped,” Barba said with a smile. He looked tired. “We certainly hoped you’d want to celebrate with us.”

“Wouldna won without your help.”

“Not convinced that’s true,” Holmes said, “but we’re happy to bask in the victory with you. Do you want a drink?”

Carisi shook his head, looking at Barba. “Is everything alright?”

“My day was less successful than yours,” Barba said with a tight little smile. He held up a hand before Carisi could apologize for bursting into the apartment with his own good news. “He’s right. You have every reason to be proud. I know I am,” Barba added, and Carisi seemed to puff under the praise. “Don’t let my mood spoil yours.”

“What can I do to make you happier?” Carisi asked without hesitation.

Barba motioned for him, and Carisi crossed the floor in a few quick strides. “May I?” Barba asked, plucking at the top fastened button of Carisi’s shirt, and Carisi nodded. Barba began slowly unbuttoning the other man’s shirt. “How do you feel about spanking?” he asked in a low voice, flicking his gaze up to meet Carisi’s.

Carisi swallowed. “Um. I guess I’m not really big into pain, but if you want—” 

“Not for you,” Barba cut in softly. “Although we can happily explore anything you’re into.”

“Oh,” Carisi said. “You mean me…” He pointed at himself and then at Barba. “I’ve never done that before.” He glanced at Holmes, who’d come to stand beside him. 

“Trust me, Sonny, you’ll like how nicely he pinks up. I know I do,” Holmes said, sharing an affectionate smile with Barba. “Obviously you don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Raf is prepped for all sorts of fun,” he added with a laugh. “You can use the bathroom, anything you need to get cleaned up. But unless you object—”

“The only holes getting filled tonight are mine,” Barba said. “At least for starters.” He pushed Carisi’s shirt off his shoulders and Carisi shrugged the garment to the floor. “You can choose which one you want if you have a preference, though.”

* * *

Carisi adjusted his grip on the handle of the riding crop, looking over the scene laid out before him. He wasn’t nervous, exactly. He trusted the other two men on the bed. His excitement felt similar to a nervous sort of energy, though, and he took a moment to pause and make sure he was in full control of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was get over-zealous and accidentally hurt Barba.

Carisi was kneeling between Barba’s legs, but sitting back on his haunches while he paused to reflect. Barba’s ass was presented before him in all its glory, raised high thanks to the pillows stacked beneath Barba’s stomach for support. The size of the plug stuffed in Barba's ass made Carisi squirm in sympathy that bordered on envy.

Holmes’s legs were stretched on either side of Barba and Barba, facedown in the other man’s lap, was slowly and methodically—repeatedly—choking himself on Holmes’s cock. Holmes was remarkably composed, and Carisi was impressed. He was certain that if he were in Holmes’s position, he would already be struggling not to come down Barba’s throat.

“Ready?” Carisi asked, and Barba lifted an arm to give a thumbs-up without bothering to lift his head off Holmes’s erection. Carisi eyed Barba’s ass before giving him a quick swat with the crop, aiming for the broadest part of his cheek and pulling the flick of his wrist at the last moment.

It was louder than Carisi expected, and his cock—already fully hard—jumped in excitement. Barba twitched and made a small humming sound around Holmes. Carisi stared at the pink blossom appearing on Barba’s ass for a moment before shifting and placing a swat to the other cheek. He hit a little harder the second time, his groin tightening as the skin immediately pinked. 

Barba lifted his head and drew a ragged breath. “You can hit harder,” he said, looking back over his shoulder. His eyes were watery, his face red, his mouth and chin slick with drool. It was a miracle Carisi didn’t come on the spot. “And faster. Just try to spread it out, not too much in one area.”

“Sure, okay,” Carisi said. He looked at the base of Barba’s plug, his fingers itching to play with it. 

“Fuck me, if you want,” Barba said, easily interpreting the look on Carisi’s face. He didn’t wait for an answer before turning his attention back to Holmes’s lap. He'd given his trust, along with control, to Carisi.

Carisi gave in to temptation and reached out to run a finger over the plug. He saw Barba’s muscles tighten, saw his cock—pointed toward the bed, pressed against the pillows stacked beneath him—drip onto the towel laid across the bedspread. Carisi glanced up at Holmes, who had his fingers threaded into Barba’s hair but was watching Carisi with a gleam of interest, and got an encouraging smile.

Carisi pushed two fingers of his left hand beneath the base of the plug, pulling gently and feeling the tug of resistance as Barba’s body fought to hold onto it. With his right hand, he gave Barba’s ass a sharp slap of the crop, pushing the plug back into place with a firm press of his thumb at the same time. 

Barba choked loudly, hands scrabbling against Holmes’s hips as he pushed himself up with a splutter. Carisi froze, afraid he’d miscalculated.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Barba gasped.

“I think he liked that,” Holmes laughed, tossing Carisi a wink that eased most of his worry.

“More of that,” Barba said. He wiggled his hips a little, rubbing himself against the pillows. “But don’t let me come.”

“Until when?” Carisi asked.

“Until you decide I’ve had enough,” Barba said. He ducked his head to kiss along Holmes’s inner thigh, pausing to nip and suck at his balls before once more swallowing his length.

Carisi spent a couple of minutes focused solely on spanking Barba, alternating from one side to the other until Barba’s entire ass and upper thighs were pink edging toward red. The he spent a few minutes playing with the plug, pulling it partway before letting Barba’s body reclaim it. He could feel Barba quivering with frustration—frustration that Barba seemed to be taking out on Holmes’s cock. 

Carisi had no idea how Holmes had managed to hold on for as long as he had, but even he seemed to be reaching the limits of his self-control as Barba sucked him with almost aggressive abandon. 

Barba’s erection was dark, throbbing, leaking. Carisi watched, Barba’s words— _don’t let me come_ —echoing in his head, as he grabbed the base of the plug, pulled it until the flared bulb was straining Barba’s rim, and shoved it back into place. Barba’s whole body jerked and he made a strangled sound. Carisi, running completely on instinct, reached down and grabbed Barba’s cock in a tight, restricting hold. With his other hand he snatched up the riding crop and placed a strategic blow high on Barba’s inner thigh. 

“ _Mmhm mmhm mmhm_ ,” Barba said, voicing his approval as well as he could with his mouth stuffed full of Isaiah Holmes.

Carisi slapped the crop against Barba’s other thigh to make a matching patch of pink, and he cautiously released Barba’s cock when he saw some of the tension leave Barba’s body. Carisi fingered the plug, keeping his touch light—more of a taunt than anything, and the noise Barba made sounded an awful lot like an attempt at a curse.

“Afraid I have to tap out or finish early,” Holmes said. His hands were tangled into Barba’s hair and his eyes were heavy-lidded, but he sounded calm—almost apologetic.

Barba made an impatient sound and pulled his mouth from Holmes’s cock with an obscene slurp, looking up. “You usually have better control,” he accused.

Holmes was unoffended. “I don’t usually get to sit back and enjoy the full extent of your talent while someone else does all the work,” he said, tossing Carisi a wink.

“Complaining my blowjobs are too good,” Barba grumbled under his breath, and Holmes’s small smile spread into a grin. 

“Never a complaint, babe,” he said, tracing his fingertips over Barba’s forehead and down his cheek. “You want Sonny and me to swap places?”

“Carisi, how long can you last with your dick in my throat?” Barba asked without looking back over his shoulder.

“Right now? Maybe twenty seconds.”

Barba muttered something inaudible and Holmes laughed. 

“Sorry,” Carisi started, but before he could say anything else Barba levered himself up onto his hands and knees and looked back.

“Don’t be sorry, you’re doing great. Come up here,” he said with a gesture of his head before looking at Holmes. “And you come back there,” he added quietly. 

Holmes kissed Barba’s forehead with a smile before swinging his leg over Barba and getting off the bed. Carisi took his place in front of Barba, heart slamming in his chest and erection throbbing in anticipation. 

“You don’t need to hold back,” Barba said, settling down onto his elbows over Carisi’s lap. “You’ve been— _Fuck_ ,” he suddenly exclaimed, dropping his forehead onto Carisi’s stomach when Holmes pulled the plug out of his ass without warning. “Jesus.” Apparently forgetting whatever he’d been about to say, he lifted his head only long enough to shift his elbows against the bed. Then he ducked down, quickly taking Carisi’s cock all the way to the back of his throat.

Holmes held Barba’s hips in both hands and slammed into him in one smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt and shoving Barba onto Carisi’s cock. Barba gagged but didn’t release Carisi; he let the force of Holmes’s thrusts do the work for him, choking him over and over again on Carisi’s erection as Holmes fucked him hard and without pause. 

Carisi fisted his hands in the comforter, his breaths growing ragged as he squirmed restlessly beneath Barba. Barba had told him not to hold back, but Carisi couldn’t have stopped his impending orgasm if he’d tried. Barba’s mouth was hot, wet, and tight, and Carisi had no idea if he’d passed the twenty-second mark or not when he came hard—hips bucking up off the bed and head lolling back against the headboard as he shuddered and emptied himself into Barba’s working throat.

Holmes came a moment later, snapping his hips against Barba’s. Barba made a thick, filthy sound of satisfaction around Carisi’s cock as he felt Holmes pulsing inside him, filling him, but the sound choked off when Holmes gave him a quick, sharp slap against his ass with one palm. 

“Don’t come yet,” Holmes said. His voice was a little rougher than usual, and he smacked Barba’s ass again. “Hold it.”

Barba released Carisi, drew a wet and ragged breath, and said, “ _God damn it_.” Carisi could feel the tremors passing through Barba’s body as he fought against the urge to rut against the pillows and finish himself off. 

“You told Sonny it was up to him to decide.”

Carisi considered that for a few seconds, waiting for his brain to recover post-climax. “Feeling less stressed?” he finally asked, and Barba glared up at him while Holmes chuckled softly. Carisi smiled, flashing his dimples, and some of the annoyance left Barba’s expression. 

“Up,” Holmes said, bending down to hook an arm around Barba’s chest to pull him up onto his knees. 

Barba made an involuntary sound, closing his eyes briefly as he leaned back into the brace of Holmes’s chest. “You’d better keep your dick in my ass,” he said, turning his face, and Holmes tipped his head to kiss Barba’s sloppy mouth. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured. He looked past Barba at Carisi and Carisi scrambled up onto his knees, unceremoniously shoving the pillows out of the way. 

Barba’s cock, dark red and dripping, stood at full attention. Carisi reached out and ran a light fingertip along its length. Barba’s body tried to buck toward the touch, but Holmes held him tightly in place with both arms wrapped around Barba’s chest and stomach. 

“One day our roles might be reversed,” Barba told Carisi in a low voice, “and if you want me to show mercy—”

“No extortion attempts in my bed,” Holmes said, pinching hard at one of Barba’s nipples and turning Barba’s words into a hiss. 

“Fuck you,” he breathed, but he turned his head to claim another rough kiss to temper the words. 

“Mercy, huh?” Carisi mused. Barba had a safeword, and a word for when he was getting close to his limit, and he hadn’t used either one. Carisi could draw things out a lot longer, but tormenting wasn’t his style; he was sure Barba knew that when he’d given Carisi the choice instead of Holmes. 

Carisi shifted closer until his chest was pressed against Holmes’s forearm and he could feel the heat coming off Barba’s sweaty body in waves. He bent his head and kissed Barba’s neck, licking at his skin, and Barba moaned as he let his head fall back against Holmes’s shoulder. Carisi reached down and circled his hand around Barba’s cock, feeling it jump against his palm, but he kept his fist loose. 

“You can come, then,” Carisi said. 

Barba tried to move between the two men—Holmes’s softening cock was still buried in his ass—and made a feral sound of frustration. He grabbed a handful of Carisi’s hair as Carisi continued to calmly lick and suck from his neck into the hollow of his shoulder. Holmes was thumbing deliberately at one of Barba’s nipples.

Barba reached down and clutched Carisi’s wrist, but he didn’t pull the hand away. He held on, fingers digging into Carisi’s skin, as he tried his best to fuck himsef into the loose circle of Carisi’s hand. His whole body was vibrating as he concentrated on trying to find enough friction; he was pulling Carisi’s hair hard enough to make his scalp burn, but Carisi didn’t mind. He knew that Barba wasn’t thinking about anything except his body’s need for release.

Carisi closed his hand around Barba’s cock and Barba’s whole body bucked in Holmes’s embrace. Barba held Carisi’s wrist in a death-grip, rutting desperately and shallowly into the tight fist. He throbbed in Carisi’s hold and Carisi felt the first pulse of wetness hit his wrist as Barba’s hand fell away. Only then did Carisi move his fist, stroking firmly as he worked Barba through a body-wracking orgasm. When he finally stopped, Barba sagged heavily between the other men, dropping his forehead against Carisi’s chest. For long moments, the only sounds in the room were their mingled breaths.

Holmes broke the silence: "Ready to start the celebrating, now?" he asked, and Barba laughed breathlessly against Carisi's skin. 


End file.
